


Overcoming Barriers

by jellybeansprout



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2ji, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Magic Ability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, depending on where i go with this, i can't tag, this is my top ship they deserve more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeansprout/pseuds/jellybeansprout
Summary: Because of Jihoon's stupid ability, he's had to distance himself from people, afraid of anyone finding out and afraid of unintentionally causing trouble or hurting someone. He would've been just fine with continuing his life as he has up until now, but his cousin Minhyun wants him to experience life and make friends, and he thinks college is the perfect place to do so.Jihoon knows this is a terrible idea.Minhyun knows this is just what his little cousin needs.Will things be as bad as Jihoon suspects, or will his new university life open the doors to a new world of happiness, trust, acceptance and love for himself and others?





	1. Chapter 1

Jihoon rested his chin on the palm of his hand, looking out the car window and watching the world around him flash by, feeling increasingly sick to the stomach as the vehicle slowly approached the ginormous campus. His new university. After a few minutes, the car finally came to a stop in a parking space in the school parking lot and Jihoon deeply sighed for what could possibly have been the millionth time during the entire ride to the campus.

"Okay Jihoon what's wrong, this is 95th time you've sighed during this whole car ride." So not exactly a million but close enough.

Jihoon looked over at his older cousin, the one who drove him to this hell place, and sighed again. "Wow Minhyun, you really had nothing better to do than count my sighing?" Jihoon deadpanned, the question sounding more like a mocking statement.

"Even with the radio on, your dramatic sighing was all I could hear for the past 2 hours driving here, so I counted just to inform you of how ridiculous you're being. Now what's wrong?"

Jihoon turned his head towards the windshield, looking out at all the people walking around the campus ground doing whatever and going wherever, and man was it a lot of people. He grimaced. "You should know why I'm sighing, seeing as _you're_ the cause of it." Jihoon huffed while crossing his arms.

It was now Minhyun's turn to sigh, sitting back in the driver seat and turning his head to look at his little cousin. "Come on Jihoon, don't make it out to be something bad when you haven't even experienced it yet. Maybe high school wasn't the best but university could be different, give it a chance."

 

 No comment.

 

"Jihoonie, I don't want you to stay alone your whole life. I want you to make friends, experience fun and exciting things with other people, enjoy your life, _date_ somebody. All the things a normal young person like yourself should be experiencing."

Jihoon looked down at his balled up hands in his lap, frowning. _Normal? I'm anything **but** that_ , he sneered to himself.

 

 

Jihoon's had it tough for as long as he can remember. Especially in high school, being seen as a "cold hearted loner" and a "weird asshole kid" who would either run away or snap at anyone who dared to go near him. Keeping his distance, never being able to get close to anyone, to form lasting friendships and bonds with people. That's been his whole 18 years of life (well ok not the _whole_ 18 years but the majority of it). But it's not something he can help. He doesn't _want_ to be seen as a coldhearted loner, a weird asshole kid, he _wants_ friends. He _wants_ to experience fun and exciting things with other people. He _wants_ to enjoy his life. But he doesn't know if that's possible, not with this damned ability or whatever you wanna call it that he's been cursed with (he refuses to call it something as corny as a 'superpower', what Minhyun described it as when he first found out).

 

Jihoon basically has the ability to create force fields/barriers. Let's just call them barriers. Anyway, Jihoon is the only one able to see the barriers so to describe them, they are cube shaped and transparent, but not completely, having a slightly glowing, pinkish color to them. If you were to touch one, the texture feels like that of glass. The walls of the barriers are very thin, almost like that of paper but they are not by any means weak. When Jihoon creates a barrier, whatever is inside it can't escape its' walls, nor can whatever outside the barrier enter the space inside, that is until Jihoon destroys it. So to put it simply, Jihoon has the ability to create forcefield-like barriers that are impassible (nothing can enter/leave) nor indestructible by anything or anyone other than the creator himself. Now you're probably thinking to yourself, "Ok but why do you need to distance yourself completely from people because of this? I mean yeah you have this magical power or ability or whatever and I get how it could be bad if people found out about it but as long as you don't say anything or let anyone touch them you're good right? Cause you can create and destroy them at will right? Wrong. Thing is, Jihoon hasn't really _mastered_ his ability completely.

 

 

"Those things aren't possible while I still have this stupid ability. You know I'm not good at creating and destroying barriers, what if I accidentally make one and someone comes into contact with it before I'm able to get rid of it? Or worse, what if I accidentally trap someone in a barrier and I can't destroy it? What if what happened that time with you happens again?!" Jihoon says, his voice rising in volume and almost wavering at just the thought. Minhyun sighed again.

 

Minhyun first found out about Jihoon's ability when he was 16 and Jihoon was 12. It was the summer when Jihoon had first started staying at Minhyun's family's place while the younger's mother was abroad. Long story short, Minhyun accidentally scared Jihoon causing him to mistakenly trap the older in a barrier for about 2 whole days. You'd think Minhyun would be the one traumatized by that experience but Jihoon was really a mess those two days, thinking he'd trapped the older in that barrier forever, and ever since that incident Jihoon's been horrified of the same thing happening again, of trapping someone in a barrier even longer than he had Minhyun.

 

"Jihoon, that was six years ago when you were still very new and inexperienced with that new part of you, you've gotten _way_ better at controlling your ability since then."

 

Jihoon's eyes wandered over to his cousin's face then back to his own lap. Minhyun was kinda right, Jihoon _has_ gotten a bit better at using his ability. He's now better at creating them at will and he's even learned how to make a variety of barriers. He can make big and small ones, and instead of them just being cube shaped he can create longer, rectangular shaped barriers. He can make thinner and wider ones too. In the beginning, the barriers he made would always be on the ground, unmovable from whatever spot Jihoon created them in. However now he's able to create barriers in the air or on a ceiling or wall, and he can move them if he wants. He can make a barrier that's sitting on a surface float in mid air and vice versa. Jihoon is always trying to learn new ways to use his ability, he figures the more in control he is of the power and the more evolved it is, the better off he and others will be. He's just recently discovered that he can now change the length, width and height of an already existing barrier, but he's still very new to it, not yet the best at this newfound way of using barriers. Still, even though he's learned how to do so much with his ability, there are three **big** problems that remain the same. 1: He's still _terrible_ at destroying the barriers. It takes him about 2 or so minutes to destroy a small barrier and the bigger they are the more time it takes for him to get rid of. Big barriers that are, say, capable of incasing a person can take around 5+ minutes to destroy if jihoon concentrates hard enough, but that's still too long of a time and there's no guarantee it won't take even longer than that. 2: Even though he has indeed gotten better at purposefully creating barriers, there are still many times where he accidently makes them. and 3: He can't move or alter the shape of barriers he creates by mistake, and barriers made on accident take even longer to destroy which could be a huge problem if he accidentally makes one around people, especially if it's of a larger scale, and can't get rid of it in time.

 

"You even use your power to tease and mess with me _all_ the time. Just this morning you kept using barriers to try and prevent me from bringing you here!" Minhyun continues with a pout.

 

Jihoon smirked a little, remembering how this morning after putting all his stuff in the car and getting in himself, he pettily made a barrier around Minhyun's feet so he couldn't get in the car. Then once Jihoon destroyed the barrier (after hearing Minhyun whine " _C'mon Jihoon let me gooo_!" ) and the older was finally in the driver seat, the younger made another tinier barrier around the key in the ignition cylinder so Minhyun couldn't start the car. He ignored Minhyun's scolding and whining about Jihoon being " _childish and ridiculous_ " for 5 minutes until he decided to destroy that one too and stop messing around.

Oh...The younger just realized that he was actually able to destroy those barriers exactly when he wanted to for a change. _Hmm..what a lucky fluke_  he thought to himself.

 

"Yeah but even if I've gotten better there's still a risk of those things happening, so it's better if I'm not surrounded by so many people." Jihoon persisted, wishing his cousin could understand why this was such a bad idea.

"Jihoon, you're not inherently a person who's introverted and quiet. Yes you can be kinda shy and want to be alone sometimes but you're naturally an outgoing person. You like having fun and playing and laughing with others, but since you discovered your ability you closed yourself off. When was the last time you had a friend, went to hang out with and enjoy the company of someone who wasn't me? It's been forever right?"

 

Jihoon pursed his lips.

 

"I want you to find people besides me to trust. Even if it's just one other person, I want you to find someone who makes you happy and who you can open up to, that you'll accept and that will accept you and bring out the cute, bubbly and lively Jihoonie I know you are." Minhyun smiled solemnly, placing a hand over Jihoon's balled up one.

"I want you to be _happy_ , and being by yourself avoiding the world isn't gonna make you happy. I know you're afraid of something bad happening because of your ability but even with that risk I think _this_ , going to university, will be a good thing for you. You're so much better at controlling your power now, you're improving every day and you'll get even better as time goes by, and for some reason I think being around other people will help with that. So don't let your ability hold you back from experiencing life and being happy, okay?"

 

The car was silent for a minute or two.

 

"I..I'm _scared_..." Jihoon finally breathed out quietly. He balled his fists tighter, hating to say those words out loud. Minhyun patted the younger's fists softly.

"I know. but even so, please give it a try ok? How about, say, a week? If you say things are completely terrible by the end of the week, I'll come pick you up and you can go back home and that'll be the end of that. Deal?" Minhyun bribed. Jihoon sighed. Why was his older cousin so convincing, with his calming honey voice and kind, soft face. Maybe him being an actor helped.

 

"Deal." Jihoon agreed reluctantly. Minhyun smiled and ruffled the younger's hair, much to his dismay. "Great! now come on, I'll help you take your stuff to your dorm." The older says, opening his door to get out the car.

 

"Don't worry about it, I got it." Jihoon insisted, already out of the car and grabbing his belongings from the backseat. "Pop the trunk, I have stuff in there too."

The older did as he was told then walked to the back of the car, looking at Jihoon as he retrieved yet another bag from the trunk. "Are you _sure_ you don't need any help? That's kind of a lot of stuff. I don't know why you decided to basically stuff your entire room in those suitcases anyway. I made you go to university, I didn't kick you out of the house." Minhyun laughed, thinking his little cousin looked as if he were about to permanently move into his new dorm for life with how he was surrounded by his huge suitcases and bags.

 

"My plan is to never leave my dorm room so if I gotta be here, I'm gonna make sure I already have everything I'll need." Jihoon huffed matter-of-factly.

 

"You'll have to go out eventually but sure. Anyways, go to the reception to get your dorm key card, ID and books, then you'll be good to go. You know this already but your classes start Monday so it'd be good if you would use your weekend to try and familiarize yourself a bit with the campus instead of spending the entirety of the rest of today and tomorrow in the darkness of your dorm room playing games." Minhyun snickered, knowing that's exactly what the younger was planning on doing.

 

"Yeah yeah, are you done now, _Mom_?" Jihoon let out jokingly.

"I guess for now I am, _sweetie_. Mom just worries about you, y'know." Minhyun played along, patting both of Jihoon's arms lovingly while faking a worried pout. "No but seriously, I do worry about you." The older says a few seconds later, with a somewhat concerned look washing over his face. "I know you're a bit scared but I promise this will be a good thing for you, I can just feel it. Things will be okay. _You'll_ be okay, you can be in control of your ability so don't stay cooped up in your room, try and _enjoy_ your university life and try to make friends. Don't push people away so much just cause you're scared okay?....... _Okay_ _?"_ Minhyun urged again when he didn't receive a reply.

"Ok ok, _jeez_. Are you sure you're not my _mother_ instead of just my older cousin?" Jihoon quietly whined.

"That's not scientifically possible seeing as I am both male and only 4 years older than you." Minhyun hummed out with a smile, watching Jihoon roll his eyes at the older's comment.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now. Don't forget to drop by the reception to get your books and stuff, I'll be on shoot tonight and tomorrow but I'll try and text you to check up on you. I'll _definitely_ call Monday to make sure you actually go to your classes though. Minhyun says, hands firmly on his hips, trying his best to look serious.

"Just go already." Jihoon exasperates as Minhyun got back in his car.

 

"Bye Jihoonie, I love youuuu!" Minhyun yelled out like an embarrassing dad to Jihoon as he started the car and let up the window. Jihoon embarrassingly hit his forehead with the palm of his right hand, then smirked. He watched in amusement as he saw Minhyun's car try over and over to back up, being prevented by something from going back more than 2 inches each time. The car then came to a still and Minhyun let down the window again.

"Really?" the older deadpanned, face free from any emotion.

 

Jihoon laughed as he swiftly swiped the air with his index and middle finger, destroying the barrier ( _It actually disappeared when I wanted it to again_ ), and watched the still (jokingly) emotionless face of his cousin disappear as the window of the driver car door rose back up.

 

Jihoon waved as he watched Minhyun drive away and the soft smile on his face gradually disappeared the farther the car left his sight. Jihoon deeply sighed, that feeling of being sick to the stomach slowly returning, as he draped the straps of his two large backpacks on the handles of his two larger suitcases placed on the ground at either of his sides and grabbed both, turning around and looking up at the humongous campus in front of him. Still standing outside the campus grounds, he looked at the abundance of people walking and talking. He sighed again (he has a feeling he'll be doing a lot of that from today on) and urged the contents of his stomach to stay where they were.

 

"Here goes." He gulped out and started walking past the gates and into the entrance of his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, how was chapter1? this fic was a complete spur of the moment idea, the other night i just thought to myself "why the heck is the 2ji tag so dry?? does no one but me see how close and beautiful these two guys relationship is????" so yeah, decided to write my own fic to give my mans some love and also if nobody else is gonna feed me i'll just have to feed myself lol. this is my first time ever writing a fic or anything like this in general but i hope this isn't terrible. i'm gonna try my absolute hardest to upload new chapters frequently, hopefully around every week or so//don't quote me on that tho//so that whoever reads and enjoys this fic (1 person maybe) won't have to wait an eternity for new chapters :) i have no beta or anything, please forgive my horrible writing style and any grammatical errors and let me know if you see any! pls leave kudos and comments if you'd like, i'd love to hear your thoughts! thank you, bye! uwu


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Guy upstairs must be looking out for Jihoon today seeing as he made it safely through the campus grounds and into the university building with no trouble or unfortunate incidents involving his ability or just in general. Nobody approached or tried to talk to him and no embarrassing situations that would bring unwanted attention to himself occurred like his suitcases bursting open, dropping all of his stuff or falling in front of everybody like in those cliche movies. So yeah, so far so good. Jihoon found his way inside and went to the reception to get his dorm key card, student ID and books. For some reason there was no RA or anyone seated at the reception (Jihoon was sort of thankful for that to be honest), but his key card and stuff were on the counter so he figured he could just take them and find his room himself. After leaving the reception he went and stood a couple of feet away from the elevator, waiting until he was certain no one else who'd also need to get on was around. After he heard a _'ding'_ and a lone girl exited the elevator, he glanced around once again making sure no one was coming and hurriedly made his way over to the elevator, entering. He rolled his suitcases behind him and pressed the button that would take him to the third floor where his dorm room was. He leaned back against the wall as the doors were closing and was about to close his eyes in relief when all of a sudden he heard a quick "Wait!" and a hand speedily come through the crack of the elevator doors, pushing one of the sides to prevent them from fully closing. Looks like the Big Guy upstairs wasn't letting him off that easily after all. Jihoon, astounded by the sudden intrusion and currently backed up against the back wall, stared in shock as a guy with peach colored hair fully entered the elevator and buckled over in front of him, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. After a few more seconds of heavy breathing, the guy took a deep breath and stood up straight, turning around in Jihoon's direction.

  
"Sorry I startled you, what floor are you going to again?" the guy asked, a soft smile on his face. Being addressed by the other snapped Jihoon out of his state of shock and he looked up at the guy, his wide eyes making contact with the other's sharp but somehow still soft ones. The guy, continuing to show a soft smile, tilted his head in what seemed to be confusion, most likely at not being given an answer to his question. He asked again, "Uh, the floor number you're going to?", and Jihoon's brain finally seemed to turn back on and he softly gasped, grabbing his suitcases and glancing at the guy.

  
"Um, I forgot something so yeah I'm gonna get off ha ha...", Jihoon awkwardly mumbled out, pressing the button and going towards the doors. Right as his foot stepped out of the elevator he saw a couple and three other people walking in his direction, presumably to ride the elevator as well. Jihoon involuntarily squealed out a surprised "Wah!" and stepped back in, quickly pressing the third floor button and watching as the faces of the people walking faster and saying "hold on!" disappeared behind the closing doors. The elevator started slowly moving up and Jihoon, body stiff, still facing the front and staring at the doors, twitched a bit as he heard the guy behind him try and hold in a laugh, only a "pfft" sound coming out. Jihoon felt his face heat up, _This guy must think I'm weird as hell_ he thought to himself in embarrassment. A few more seconds of uncomfortable (on Jihoon's part) silence continued until the guy's phone began to ring, his ring tone a familiar tune that the tense Jihoon couldn't quite put his finger on at the moment. The guy answered the phone with a "Hell-" but before he could even finish the word, loud and frantically yelling voices that Jihoon could hear quite clearly even though the phone wasn't on speaker emerged from the device.

 

 

"What are you...I can't......Stop yelling into the phone at the same time, I can't understand anything you two are saying!"

 

  
The two voices lowered in volume and the guy was quiet for a second, listening to whatever the people on the phone were saying before stating in an authoritative, strict tone "You two just stay put, I'm already in the elevator, I'll be there in a minute. Woojin, don't let Daniel escape before I get a chance to slap him across the head." He ended the call and Jihoon heard him release a (annoyed? frustrated? tired? One of those adjectives) sigh. At that moment the elevator doors opened on Jihoon's floor and he was about to exit but stopped when the other guy also started moving, going past Jihoon hurriedly and power walking down the hall to the the last door on the left side of the corridor. He opened the door with a "Niel, I told you about-" before closing it shut, the door cutting off the rest of whatever he was about to say. Jihoon stood there for a few moments longer then started walking down the hall, looking for his room number. He made it to the end of the corridor and coincidentally enough, his dorm room was the one right in front of the room the elevator guy entered. He groaned thinking God had put him in a false sense of security, making him think things were actually going smoothly today until he had that uncomfortable (again on his part) situation with the peach color haired guy and now the reality of living right across the hall from the guy's friends or whoever they were to him. _At least my ability isn't the problem today_ Jihoon thought to himself with gratitude. He took his key card out of his pocket and opened his room door, stepping inside and turning on the lights. Jihoon had an en suite room that he would be using for himself, not sharing his space with someone else being one of his conditions of going to university. It was a pretty big room with a small entrance area about four feet in length, it was almost like a very tiny hall, leading into the large room space. When you come into the room from the entrance area, the left wall connected to it had a decent sized closet with doors you could push to the side and a vertical, rectangle wall mirror beside it. There's a small, oval shaped coffee table on the round rug in the center of the room and a few feet in front of it was a small dresser with a TV on top of it. Adjacent to the dresser was a door which lead into a small but comfy bathroom with a bathtub/shower combo on the left and a small clothes hamper and sink cabinet on the right. Over by the farthest wall and parallel to the window was an average sized bed and pushed against the wall beside the head of the bed was a large compact work desk with a lamp on it. So yeah, overall this was a pretty nice room. Jihoon complained to Minhyun about why he had to pick such a huge and seemingly expensive school for him to go to (one of the reasons being that he'd feel too guilty to not attend his classes when so much money was being put into it) but now seeing the comfy room he was accommodated with made him not question it as much anymore. Jihoon spent the next hour or so unpacking all of his belongings (the amount of time it took for him to unpack everything making him regret just a bit about bringing so much stuff) and once he was for the most part settled in, he plugged in one of his game consoles, opened up some snacks that he packed in one of his backpacks, and spent the next couple of hours doing what he does best, playing games in the comfort of his own company.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's only been a week into the new fall semester and Jisung was already having a stressful time. All week, along with his usual duties and responsibilities that he had to carry out, he had been helping the newer RAs get accustomed to the swing of things and had been asked to cover shifts for other RA colleagues who had sudden schedules and situations come up. Since today was Saturday, one of Jisung's few off days, he was planning on spending the entirety of it sleeping in until he got a call from an RA of the building saying that they needed him to come in and help with some of the new and still in-training recruits _again_ , and later on show a new student/left wing resident around the campus and building. Being head RA of the left wing of the university could be so tiring. Even on his (again _very few_ ) off days people, students and fellow RAs alike, would always come to him for help as though he were the only competent RA in the entire building. Even people in the right wing and other parts of the university that he wasn't even an RA of would sometimes come to Jisung for help or advice. Jisung's even been dubbed with the nickname 'Leader' by so many at the school(the nickname was honestly such a burden on him). Don't misunderstand, Jisung was fine with helping the students, residents and RAs of the left wing when he could, it _was_ his duty and he didn't loathe it, he was also fine with helping those who aren't even in his building once in a while, but what's the point of calling an off day an 'off day' if he still keeps getting called in for work? Exactly. Anyway, Jisung woke up at 6am and spent the whole morning helping the new RAs and still in-training recruits and by the time he was finished it was already 11am.

  
Jisung went to the reception next, the RA who asked him of this favor already waving him over.

  
"Woah Jisung, you look tired." she said, looking up at him with a hint of worry on her face. "Sorry again, I know today was your off day but you were the only one left I could ask for this favor, everyone else was already busy and I-"

  
"It's fine, really." Jisung interrupted her with a smile. "Now hurry and get going to the hospital before you miss the birth of your new niece or nephew."

  
"Okay!" she said, smiling up at him then turning quickly, grabbing her bag and hurrying down the hall. "Thanks again, Leader!" his fellow RA yelled, turning around to give a quick wave then running out of the building.

  
Jisung huffed at the nickname, then turned and went to the counter, going behind it and sitting down in the chair. In the middle of the desk was a dorm key card and ID sitting on top of some class books with a post-it note that said 'new student/Park Jihoon' on it. The guy would be arriving in about an hour apparently. Jisung laid his head on the desk, hoping that time would pass by quickly so he could show the student around and finally be finished with the favors so he could go and sleep. Speaking of sleep, Jisung didn't realize he had dozed off at some point until he heard his phone ringing. Startled awake by his ringtone, he jumped in his seat and took his phone out of his pocket. It was Woojin calling. Jisung considered just ignoring the call, having a gut feeling it could be nothing good and he didn't want to deal with anything else today. But of course he answered it.

 

  
"Hello?"

 

  
"Jisung, it's Daniel again. He brought- Ow! Stop, Niel give me my phone back!"

 

Jisung just listened to the muffled sound of hectic moving on the other end, Woojin probably wrestling Daniel to get his phone back.

  
"It's not even that serious, Jisung. I just...brought in a little kitten that's all." Daniel said in a small voice and breathing a bit hard from his little scuffle with Woojin.

  
"You brought in another cat? Ugh, Niel I've told you about doing this."

  
Muffled sounds of Woojin moving and yelling could still be heard, he was probably fighting to get away from Daniel who's most likely wrapped around the boy and covering his mouth with his hand so the other couldn't speak.

  
"Eeewwughh! Did you just _lick_ my palm?!" Yup. Jisung was right.

  
"That's what you get! Jisung he's lying, he didn't bring in just one but FOUR kittens!" Woojin yelled into the phone.

  
Jisung put his face into the palm of his hand and groaned in frustration.

  
"here I come." He said before ending the call. _These two are gonna be the end of me_ Jisung thought to himself while getting up and racing across the lobby to the elevator. He yelled a quick "Wait!" and started running when he saw the doors of the elevator closing, putting his hand between the crack of the almost closed doors and getting inside just in time. _Whew made it_ , he said to himself internally, bending over to catch his breath. After taking in a few more breaths and finally feeling like he wasn't gonna die from the unexpected cardio he just underwent, he turned around to the person who was originally in the elevator. The kid was backed up against the wall quite comically, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

  
"Sorry I startled you, what floor are you going to again?" Jisung asked with a smile. The kid just looked up at Jisung without saying anything, his eyes opening even wider than before if that were possible. _Is he okay, did I scare him that much?_ Jisung thought while tilting his head and still smiling. "Uh, the floor number you're going to?" he asked again, and then the black haired kid suddenly gasped and grabbed all of his stuff, quietly saying he'd forgotten something and pressing the button of the elevator to get off. He barely had his foot out the doors before he let out a little "Wah!" ( _did the people coming towards us shock him? he must be the shy type_ , Jisung speculated) and stepped back in, pressing the button for floor 3, where Jisung was also going. _This kid is cute as hell_ Jisung thought, trying to hold in his laugh at what just happened, unable to keep a little "pfft" of laughter from coming out. After a bit of silence, Jisung's phone rang again, Woojin calling once more, and he begrudgingly answered. He barely got out a hello before both Woojin and Daniel's voices were incoherently screaming into the phone.

 

 

"What are you...I can't......Stop yelling into the phone at the same time, I can't understand anything you two are saying!" Jisung said in a slight annoyance.

 

 

"We...lost one of the kittens......." Daniel said slowly, Woojin's voice in the background objecting with a "No,  _you_ lost one of the kittens." and Daniel asking why the latter's being like this to him today. Jisung wanted to bang his head against the elevator wall.

  
"You two just stay put, I'm already in the elevator, I'll be there in a minute. Woojin, don't let Daniel escape before I get a chance to slap him across the head." He said and hung up, sighing. _From the beginning it was dumb of me to even think that I'd get any rest today when I have these two brats in my life._

  
The elevator finally reached the floor and Jisung sped down the hall to the pairs room. He opened the door and entered the room, wasting no time to give Daniel a piece of his mind.

  
"Niel, I told you about bringing cats here all the time, you _know_ animals aren't allowed in the dorms, and now you've even gone so far as to LOSE a cat! The semester's barely even started and you're already trying to make my life harder than it needs to be." Jisung scolded, slapping the back of Daniel's head.

  
"Ow! You actually slapped me." Daniel said with a pout while rubbing the back of his head.

  
"Yeah, I _really_ did and you _really_ lost a kitten! How did you even manage to do that? Jisung continued, hands on his hips in frustration.

  
"Well they were meowing so much so I thought the little guys might be hungry so I was gonna go out to buy some milk and a few cans of cat food but when I was heading out I forgot my wallet and came back in to find it and while I was looking for it I kinda forgot to close the door so I guess the kitten might've gone out of the room and wandered off somewhere." Daniel let out quickly in one whole breath. "But really you should be asking Woojin why he wasn't looking after the kittens like he said he would while I was gone!"

  
"Uh don't try and turn this on me, as you _clearly_ saw on your way out, I went in the bathroom to pee, and it was _you_ who carelessly left the door open." Woojin defended himself.

  
"Whatever guys that doesn't matter right now," Jisung berated. "We need to find the kitten before someone else does. It's either somewhere roaming the halls of this floor or it's making it's way down the stairs."

  
"It's a tiny little guy so it couldn't have gotten that far." Daniel added. "I'll go look for it."

  
"I will too. I'll check the halls, Daniel, you check the stairs. Woojin, you can just stay here and look after the other three kittens. _Please_ keep your eyes on them and don't open the door or leave the room. Let's go, Niel. If either of us find the cat we'll come back to the room immediately and call each other, okay?" After receiving a nod of understanding from Daniel, they both left the room and began their search.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Match no.12 and Jihoon was victorious once again. "Yes!" He blurted out from excitement on yet another win before putting his hand over his mouth. He looked down at the kitten still sleeping on the right side of his chest, it's head nuzzled into the boy's neck and purring loudly, completely content. He stroked the side of it's warm, soft tummy gently with his index finger, thankful that he didn't wake the little white furball.

 

 

Rewind about 3 hours ago.

 

 

Jihoon was just about done unpacking all of his stuff, a couple more article of clothing left to put in the closet, when he heard a high-pitched whining sound. He put the clothes hanger down and listened again for the sound.

 

  
"Mmrrreeoww." The sound came again, coming from towards the entrance door.

 

  
"Meow?" He whispered in confusion, standing up and going towards the door. He opened the door just enough for his head to fit through the crack and looked out, being greeted with a tiny white kitten with one brown ear.

  
"Where did you come from, kitty?" Jihoon asked while picking up the cat and turning his head side to side, looking down the halls to see if anyone else where around before closing his door. He remembered hearing once before when Minhyun was telling him info about the school that animals and pets weren't allowed in the dorms but he didn't know what exactly would happen if said animal was _found_. Jihoon sat in the middle of the room on the floor in front of the coffee table and placed the cat on top of it. He stared at the kitten for a few seconds while it was busy playing with the string of his hoodie. Jihoon wasn't sure of what to do. He didn't know exactly _what_ happened if someone was found holding a pet in their dorm or if an animal was found. Would you be kicked out of the dorms or even worse the university? Would they just throw the animal out? Jihoon didn't know the consequences but the worst things were coming to his mind as usual so he decided to just secretly keep the cat with him for the rest of today and figure something out tomorrow.

 

 

Rewind over.

 

 

Jihoon put his controller down and turned off the game console, done with playing games for a bit. He stood up, carefully taking the kitten off his chest and placing its sleeping and purring body in the middle of his bed. Jihoon sat on the floor beside his bed and after a moment of silence and a concentrated look on his face, made a moderately sized floating barrier in the middle of the room. He decided he could use this time to practice for a while.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe that kitten just disappeared into thin air like that." Daniel said, lying face down on the floor. "Where could it have gone?"

  
"I don't know, we search for almost 3 whole hours." Jisung replied, sitting up on Daniel's bed and scooting to the edge of the bottom bunk. "I guess I'll just have to report that there's a cat somewhere in the dorms and get the RAs to check each of the floor halls." Jisung said tiredly.

  
"Or you can check the dorm rooms of this floor first before getting things so riled up and telling everybody!" Daniel tried, sitting up quickly. "I've already been warned about bringing cats in the dorms four times this year. You got me off the hook each time but they said this was my last warning, one more strike and I might not be able to perform in our dance competitions for the rest of this year!" He whined.

  
"Yeah and we have a lot of competitions in a few months. We'll need him, plus these competitions are all a part of our final grade for the year." Woojin added. "I agree with Niel, Jisung. Just check everyone's rooms on this floor first."

  
"Finally you're on my side after snitching and calling me out all day." Daniel pouted at the brunette, his comment being ignored completely by the other.

  
"One day you guys are gonna get me in so much trouble but alright." Jisung agreed, standing up. "I mean just how it got out of your room so easily, it might've slipped into someone else's while their doors were opened. So I'll just say we're having a dorm check or something and check the third floor dorms before reporting anything so our _Nielie puppy can dance_." Jisung said in a cooing voice, patting Daniel's silver hair like you would a dog, and in return receiving a playful growl from the boy. Jisung's phone then vibrated. He took it out of his pocket, seeing that he'd gotten a text. It was from the RA, once again thanking him for taking care of the new student in her place.

  
"Shit I forgot to meet the new kid, he was supposed to have arrived 3 hours ago!" Jisung yelled, running out of the twos' room and making his way to the elevator and down to the lobby and reception in record time. The kid's room key card, ID and books weren't on the desk anymore. Jisung searched the computer for the floor and room number of the boy's dorm. It was the dorm room right across from Daniel and Woojin's. "Ugh really?" Jisung groaned, realizing he did all that running for nothing when the kid's room was literally where he was before. He made his trip back up to the third floor and down the hall to room 101 and knocked, hoping the kid was there because he forgot his key card that accesses all dorm rooms and he really didn't want to make _another_ trip back down to the lobby.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon was pretty sure he pretty much perfected changing the length width and height of already existing barriers now. He only spent a couple minutes, not even 30, on practicing and boom, he'd mastered it quite well he'd say. "This didn't take long at all..." Jihoon absentmindedly mumbled to himself, repeatedly pressing his index finger and thumb together in a pinching manner, effortlessly shrinking and flattening a barrier mid-air in front of him before returning it to it's original cube shaped size, doing the act back and forth lazily. A knock on his door pulled him out of his reverie. He sat up straight and stared in the direction of the entrance, not saying anything and somewhat hoping whoever it was wouldn't knock again and just leave.

 

 

 _knock knock knock_. Of course they wouldn't.

 

 

Jihoon tip-toed over to the door and just quietly stood in front of it for a moment. _Ok just be calm and chill. Nothing bad with my ability has happened today, it's cool._ He told himself before opening the door a bit, letting out a small "Yes?" and then looking up at the person before going wide eyed when he saw who it was.

  
"Oh! It's you from the elevator. Are you perhaps Park Jihoon?" The peach haired guy asked.

  
_Why is the elevator guy here? What does he want? How does he know my name?_ Jihoon wondered in confusion.

  
"Um, yes I'm Park Jihoon. How do you..uhh can I help you?" Jihoon asked, still confused.

  
"Ah, sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm Yoon Jisung, Head RA of the left wing and I was meant to give you a tour of the campus and show you to your dorm when you arrived but something came up suddenly and I completely forgot, my apologies. But I see you've found your way to your room and all just fine." _Yoon Jisung._ Jihoon repeated the name to himself. He quickly glanced up at the other before looking back down at the floor, for some reason not being able to look at the guy for too long.

  
"Oh, yeah. When I went to the reception when I got here I saw my key card and books and stuff on the desk there so I just figured I could take them since they were mine and just find my way to my room myself..sorry." Jihoon said, his voice still coming out small.

  
"No need to apologize, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you arrived like I was supposed to be." The guy, Jisung, said in a kind and apologetic voice. "But it's", Jisung paused, looking down at his watch, "only 3:37, not too late, so I can still give you a tour of the school today, no problem." He said with a smile.

 

 

"Uh no it's fine I don't need a-" _mrreoow._

 

 

Both Jihoon and Jisung's attention were diverted to the sound that just came from in Jihoon's room.

  
"Was that-?" Jisung said, not finishing the sentence, peeking over Jihoon's head and into his room.

  
"Was what??" Jihoon blurted, standing on his tip-toes and trying to block Jisung's view. At that moment the kitten pranced out of the room and rubbed against Jihoon's leg, letting out a small meow. Great. Jihoon started panicking inside. _This guy is apparently Head RA and I just got caught smuggling a cat in my dorm room which is against the rules so now there's no telling what kind of trouble I'm in and I've only arrived a few hours ago crap-_ Jihoon's internal panic attack got interrupted when Jisung picked up the kitten with a relieved "Finally!" and walked across the hall to the door in front of Jihoon's, opening it and saying "Guys I got the cat!" Two other boys walked to the door and Jihoon heard mixtures of "There it is!" "Really?" "Where'd you find it?" "Thank God." "I thought we'd never find it!" from the two. Jisung then turned towards Jihoon, saying "The new student had it for some reason, I don't know how he came to find it, but thanks." Jisung handed one of the guys the kitten and said "Get the other three and come on, I'll drive us to the animal rescue center." _Other three?_ Jihoon repeated in his mind, and the other two boys stepped out of the room, the one with silver hair holding a box with a few slightly moving hoodies poking out of the top. If Jihoon didn't know better he'd think it was just a box with clothes in it, not a box filled with kittens. As the other guys walked down the hall to the elevator, Jisung turned back to Jihoon and the latter froze at the attention being on him again.

  
"Thanks again and I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to give you a tour of the university today. Jisung said looking sorry. Jihoon was about to insist that it was fine when the peach haired guy suddenly asked "Do you mind if I see your phone real quick?" Jihoon, almost like a robot, reached into the pocket of his hoodie for his phone and gave it to him, not really thinking and just watched as the other held both Jihoon's and his own phone in his hands for a few moments before giving Jihoon his back.

  
"That's my number. As an apology I'll take you out for lunch tomorrow and then after that I'll show you around the campus. I'll text you the time and stuff beforehand, okay?" Jihoon just stared, his mouth gaping, not knowing what to say.

  
"Sorry again!" Jisung yelled back while racing down the hall and getting in the elevator before Jihoon could even say anything.

  
Jihoon looked down at his phone. He spent over a minute just standing in the hall in front of his door and staring at the new number on the screen.

 

  
_I...What???_ Jihoon internally questioned, feeling nothing but pure confusion as to what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update. i know last time i said i would try and update every week or so but man is it harder than i thought, sorry! :( i have the ideas in my head, so many ideas for this story, but having the ideas and knowing how you want the story to progress is much different then being able to actually write them down and form them into a story that makes sense, so yeah writing's a lot harder than i thought but i'm still having fun! tbh i don't think this chapter's all that great or well written, i really didn't know where i was going with it but i tried to make it enjoyable so i hope it's alright. i'm gonna try to include jihoon's ability a bit more in the next chapter. i will try and update as fast as possible >_< thanks for reading, kudos and comment are always welcomed, i'd love to know what you think. ok bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an update! it's been 84 years, i'm sorry!!

To say Jihoon wasn't having a slight freak out would be a lie. After that whole interaction he had with Jisung, he spent the next hour and a half going back and forth between blankly staring at Jisung's number in his phone for minutes at a time in a confused trance to stressing about the unwanted outing he had with the other tomorrow. He didn't know what to do to get out of the situation nor did he have anyone to talk to for help besides Minhyun, and he didn't want to bother his cousin by calling or texting him, knowing he's supposed to be busy at work for his movie shoot all night. Jihoon sat on the floor in front of the coffee table and placed his head on the surface.

 

 _Why did you have to go and answer the door? You should have just pretended you weren't there like you usually would! And why in God's name did you give that guy your damn phone so easily anyway?? What happened to you, why did you decide to freaking 'Windows log out' in that moment!?_ Jihoon berated himself, repeatedly banging his head against the table top in frustration.  
Jihoon felt his phone vibrate on the table and he quickly lifted his head, staring at the illuminated screen with wide eyes when it showed he had one new message from the unnamed number that was Jisung's (he didn't realize he had unintentionally memorized the number by heart because of how much he kept staring at it for the past hour or so). Right as Jihoon went to reach for the phone it vibrated two more times and he jumped back as if it was going to attack him. He waited a few minutes to see if the phone would go off again. When it didn't he slowly picked up it up and turned on the screen, taking a deep breath before opening the messages.

 

[xxx-xxx-xxxx]: hey, this is jisung :)

 

[xxx-xxx-xxxx]: about lunch tomorrow, what would you like to eat?

 

[xxx-xxx-xxxx]: any particular places in mind?

 

Now if Jihoon was in his right mind right then, he would've tried to convince the other once again that there was no need for the lunch or tour of the school, or better yet ignore the messages all together, but for some reason today he kept doing the opposite of what he usually would.

 

[me]: anything and anywhere's fine

 

As soon as Jihoon pressed send he banged his head on the table again. He for sure had a red mark on his forehead. Jisung sent another message a minute later saying he'd come by Jihoon's room tomorrow at 12 to get him and ended it with a 'see you then :)'. Jihoon sighed realizing there was no way out of tomorrow so he just took a quick shower and got into bed, praying that tomorrow would at least go by quickly and barrier-free.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 "Who are you texting? Can't it wait until _after_ we finish our meal?" Daniel jokingly said, flipping his nonexistent long hair with his hand like a sassy, annoyed girl.

 

"We _are_ finished, we're just waiting for Woojin to come back from the restroom." Jisung replied nonchalantly, placing his phone down on the table after he sent his messages to Jihoon.

  
"Ok, let's go." Jisung said when he saw Woojin walking back towards the table. The trio left the fast food restaurant and walked back to the car. Jisung's phone loudly vibrated as he closed the driver door. He opened it, seeing it was a response text from Jihoon.

  
"Daniel can you sit back and stop breathing down my neck?" Jisung asked the silver haired boy who was resting his chin on his shoulder from the back seat and trying to read his messages.

  
"I'm just curious who it is you could be texting when your only friends are right here in the car with you." Daniel said, receiving a halfhearted "Oooohhh" from Woojin in the passenger seat playing a game on his phone. The silver haired boy finally sat back in his seat and buckled up.

  
"Oh _ha ha_." Jisung let out emotionlessly. "If you two were the only people I had to talk to I'd lose my mind."

  
"Anyway it's just Park Jihoon, that new kid who stays in the dorm room across from you guys.

  
"Oh the boy from earlier? Why are you guys texting?" Woojin asked, putting his phone in his pocket and buckling up as well.

  
"Remember, I was supposed to give him a tour of the school today but because of this whole cat thing I forgot, so as an apology I said I'd treat him to lunch tomorrow before showing him the campus and stuff. I gave him my number just so I could get a hold of him more easily if something else unexpected happens."

  
"He said whatever's fine so I guess we can go to that new sandwich place, I've been wanting to check it out anyway." Jisung mumbled to himself while buckling his seat belt.

  
"Oooh I wanna go too~" Daniel exclaimed excitedly.

  
"No way, I treated you guys to lunch all week including today, my bank account can't handle feeding the bottomless pits that are your stomachs anymore."

  
"Hey, you eat just as much as we do." Woojin retorted.

  
"Please, Jisung eats way more than the both of us combined, if our stomachs are bottomless pits then yours is a black hole! And anyway I said I'd treat today but you went ahead and payed the bill while I was in the restroom." Daniel continued. Jisung decided to ignore the silver haired boys' first comment.

  
"You probably don't even have your wallet with you."

  
"I do too!"

  
"Well then use that money to treat Woojin and yourself tomorrow." Jisung replied, driving out of the parking lot and back to the school and ending the conversation there with an unsatisfied Daniel declaring that he wasn't gonna be treating Woojin to anything and an offended Woojin exclaiming he didn't want him to anyway.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Last night before Jihoon went to bed, after he had decided to text Jisung and adamantly declined his offer to come fetch him from his room for lunch, he received another text from pink haired man saying that in that case he'd instead be waiting for the raven haired boy in the parking lot at noon in a dark grey 2016 Nissan Altima.

  
Jihoon got up early(6am to be exact), having not slept much last night, his worries about today still very much present. After playing a game for about 4 hours, he put on a hoodie, some jeans and his shoes, and left his dorm. Since there weren't many people wandering around at this time and he wasn't doing anything anyway, he decided to wait for Jisung under the big tree near the parking lot for the next hour.

  
After about 30 to 35 minutes of sitting on the bench under the tree listening to music while time passed by, Jihoon saw a somewhat familiar pink head exit the building. He continued to blankly watch the peach haired man walk for a couple of seconds until he realized that the direction he was walking in was right towards Jihoon. Jihoon froze and before he could even react in any way, the other man was a few feet in front of him.

  
"Oh, you found my car and waited for me? Sorry if you were here for a long time, it's not even 12 yet and I wasn't expecting you to be here so I took my time."

  
Jihoon stared in confusion, not knowing what the man in front of him was talking about until he glanced over and saw that Jisung's car was parked literally only two parking spaces from his left side. _I didn't even notice I came and sat this close near his car. I really gotta start paying more atten-_

  
"Well then, if you're ready let's go." Jisung smiled, making his way to his car, Jihoon following behind after preparing himself with a deep breath.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The drive to the sandwich shop was a bit uncomfortable and quiet, mostly on Jihoon's part to be honest. Even when they arrived at the restaurant and took their seats, the younger still seemed very tense. Jisung tried conversing with the raven haired boy a few times but besides the little flinches he made whenever Jisung uttered a word and his short, mostly one worded replies to Jisung's questions, the other didn't say much of anything. Jihoon looked very nervous and a bit skittish which made Jisung wonder if he had said or done anything to make the other react this way. _Do I look scary? Is my voice intimidating? Have we met at some point in the past and had some kind of negative interaction that I've just forgotten about?_ Jisung wondered to himself, staring at the boy in front of him who on the other hand seemed very bent on not making eye contact with Jisung under any circumstances.

  
"Again, I hope you're fine with eating here, This little place is new and I've been wanting to check it out for a while now. I figured today would be perfect, seeing how you didn't seem to mind me choosing where and what we ate for lunch." Jisung said, trying to make conversation again while they waited on a waiter to come take their orders.

  
"S'fine.." Jihoon mumbled out, staring intensely at his menu as if it held all of the worlds' secrets.

  
"..........Hey-" Jisung started, about to ask Jihoon upfront if he had done anything wrong before their waiter walked up to their table.

  
They ordered their food and shortly after, it arrived at their table and they spent the next half hour eating in silence. After they were finished, Jisung drove them back to the university and finally began showing Jihoon around the campus. Jisung of course spent the whole of the tour talking to what almost felt like himself, besides the few responses he recieved from the other boy when he asked if he had any questions about anything. Jisung, frustrated with this situation and honestly feeling a little bit wronged with how Jihoon was acting towards him, made up his mind that once the tour was done he would ask the younger boy what exactly his problem with him was. He just didn't want to leave Jihoon's impression of him on a negative note (even though he still doesn't know _why_ it's negative in the first place when as far as he's aware of they had only met yesterday and barely even knew each other). Especially because they would most likely be seeing a lot of each other from today on since Jisung is an RA of the younger's dorm building.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few hours later and they had at last made it back to the entrance of the left wing building, the touring finally complete. Jihoon had to admit that now, he was honestly glad he had gotten a tour of the school. He knew this university was big just from looking at it on the outside but really, once you actually start to walk and wander around the whole campus and buildings, you really realize just how humongous the place truly is. He most definitely would've gotten lost if he ended up not letting Jisung show him around, hell he probably will still end up getting lost regardless of having gotten a tour. Jihoon shifted on his feet, they were starting to hurt from being stood on for so long and from all the stairs he's climbed up and down, the pink haired boy insisting on not using the elevators so he could give a thorough tour. "Alright, that's pretty much the whole campus." Jisung turned to Jihoon. "I know this tour took quite a long time since the school's so big but hopefully now you'll be able to find your way around a bit easier. Of course if you ever _do_ get lost or anything like that you can just ask an RA or another student or person passing by for directions. I'm sure someone will help you get to where you're trying to go."

  
"Yeah. Well...thank you. For the tour and stuff." Jihoon said with a nod of his head and turned around to leave.

  
"Hold on!" Jisung said, placing his hand on Jihoon's shoulder. Jihoon's body stiffened at the touch and he harshly shrugged his shoulder away from Jisung's hand.

  
"Ah...um sorry, I just.....I really don't feel comfortable with people touching me...sorry." Jihoon quickly let out in a soft voice when he saw the expression on Jisung's face change into something he couldn't quite put a name to. It lasted for not even a second but he had seen it and it was an expression that for some reason made him feel like an asshole.

  
"Oh no I'm the one who should be apologi-"

  
"Ayo Jisung!" A boy with silver hair yelled as he crashed into Jisung, half hugging him from behind. _Ah, one of the guys Jisung was with yesterday...who live in the room across from mine._

  
"Ow! Daniel what are trying to do, break my back!?" Jisung complained, shrugging the big boy off of his shoulders.

  
"Oops, my bad! I forgot you're a feeble old man." Daniel teased while once again slugging his arm around the other's shoulder despite the joke, and an offended Jisung now began going off about being called old.

  
Jihoon just silently watched the interaction between the two, gaze unwavering until the silver haired boy, now known as Daniel, turned towards him. He stared at Jihoon at with a particular look in his eyes that the raven haired boy was certain wasn't a happy gaze, more like a leer, and he didn't like that it was directed at him.

  
Jihoon could only take a few more seconds of Daniel's intense staring, and in those few seconds he came to the conclusion that the boy definitely didn't like him. For what reason, Jihoon didn't know but he wasn't gonna stick around much longer to find out.

  
"Um..thanks again...I gotta go now, bye." Jihoon let out quickly and quietly before all but running away from the two and into the building, ignoring Jisung calling out to him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
"Woojin, why don't you try to be Jihoon's friend, huh?" Jisung suggested.

  
"Why?"

  
"Well, you're both freshmen and have a class together so why not?" Jisung sat up straight on the floor.

  
"You're the one obsessed with the guy, _you_ be his friend." Woojin responded from his bed, lying on his side and picking at one of his toes, a bored look on his face.

  
Jisung rolled his eyes. "I'm not _obsessed_ , I just wanna know why he doesn't like me. It bothers me that someone I barely even know avoids looking anywhere near me and flinches when I speak or come close like I've threatened to kill them and their whole family."

  
"Dude, maybe he's just shy with new people, even I'm like that. But he might just be  _realllly_ shy, y'know. He probably acts that way with everyone at first. Not to mention I'm pretty sure no one could hate you of all people." The brunette went on.

  
"Maybe you're right." Jisung said. "But still, try and talk to him, please? Go to lunch together or something. You stay across the hall from each other anyway so why not make a new friend?"

  
".......What?" Jisung asked, looking at Woojin's outstretched arm, the palm of his hand right-side up and his fingers bending together making grabby motions.  
"Give me the money for the lunch." Woojin said, hand still making the motions.

  
"... _Fine_." Jisung rolled his eyes again and huffed, taking his wallet out of his pocket and giving the brunette the money.

  
Woojin's eyes scanned what was in his hand.

  
" _Thank ya_ ~" he grinned, satisfied with the amount Jisung had given him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon got up really early again, washed up and got dressed to go to his first class. Thankfully, when he arrived to the room there was no one inside yet. The black haired boy sat at the farthest seat in the back of the room near the windows and took out the correct books for this subject. Moments later his phone buzzed. He had received a text from Minhyun.

  
[Minhyun]: Don't forget to go to your classes today!!

  
Jihoon rolled his eyes and took photos of the classroom and books in front of him and sent them to his cousin. Not even a second later his phone rang. He answered immediately, knowing who it was.

  
"You're up early!" Minhyun's voice said, sounding a bit surprised.

  
"There's usually less people around when it's early." Jihoon said.

  
"Ah, I see. Good strategy." Minhyun chuckled. "Oh! Yes, here I come! Sorry Jihoon, I'm getting called for my next scene, I'll have to call you again later when I have time."

  
"Don't worry about calling again, I'll go to all of my classes. As much as I don't want to I also don't wanna waste the money being put into this. You just focus on not giving the movie directors a hard time by messing up all of your scenes a bunch." Jihoon remarked.

  
"Hey, I'll have you know I haven't had to do any retakes today. I'm a great actor. A real _pro_." His cousin's voice said matter-of-factly.

  
"You do realize it's only ,like, 6 o'clock in the morning, right? Plenty of remaining hours in the day left to make plenty of mistakes." Jihoon jeered. A voice in the background on Minhyun's end began shouting, someone on set most likely yelling for him to hurry.

  
"You win this time little cousi-"

  
"I win _all_ the time. Jihoon playfully corrected.

 

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, they're calling for me again. I gotta go. Bye~"

  
"Mm~" Jihoon hung up after Minhyun. About 30 or so minutes went by before the classroom door opened and a few sleepy looking students entered and took their seats. As more and more people entered and equally more seats were being taken, Jihoon began getting more and more stiff with nerves, hoping no one would sit beside him. He put his backpack in the seat beside him, hoping that would ward off anyone trying to sit there. Another person walked in, blearily glancing around the classroom. He looked up towards the seating area, eyes scanning back and forth. His eyes met Jihoon's. Jihoon somewhat recognized the face. It was the other guy who stayed in the room across from his with that Daniel guy. The brown haired boy then started walking up straight towards where Jihoon was seated, gaze never straying from him. The guy stood beside Jihoon. Jihoon gulped, eyes looking down at his books in front of him and not meeting the one's of the person still staring at him. _What's with this guy? What does he want? Am I sitting where he usually sits? Is he gonna try and force me to move. Are there still people like that in college? But the seats aren't specifically assigned so can he please just go and leave me alone?_

  
_"_ Anyone sitting here?" The brown haired boy asked, finger pointing to the seat next to Jihoon.

  
"No!" Jihoon squeaked, grabbing his backpack.

  
The guy raised an eyebrow at Jihoon's _high-pitched_ answer before sitting down and yawning while lying his head on the desk, arms falling limp by his sides. Jihoon scooted over as far away as he could from the body seated next to him.

  
A few moments passed and pretty soon the professor arrived. The prof let out a sharp hello, wasting no time and immediately started writing down the difficult looking problems and equations on the chalk board. Jihoon had never been good at anything regarding math, that fact clearly presented by the clueless, lost look adorning his face throughout the entire duration of the lecture. Fifty-something minutes later and the class finally ended, the students collecting their things and leaving the room. Jihoon leaned back in his seat, placing his forearm over his closed eyes and sighing. _The prof...how can someone talk and write so fast..?_ The raven haired boy looked down at his messy, incomplete notes. Every time he looked up, what was previously written on the chalkboard was already erased and replaced with new equations before he could even finish writing the previous ones. _These notes are gonna be completely useless_ Jihoon thought to himself. He put his belongings into his bag and headed to his next class. The rest of his classes seemed to go by simultaneously slow and quickly but before he knew it it was 12 in the afternoon and he was thankfully finish with classes for the day. Jihoon was relieved that his first day of uni seemed to go by quite smoothly. Now that his classes were over that meant he could go back to the safety of his dorm room and not step out and see another soul again until tomorrow. Just the thought put a little more pep into Jihoon's step and he was all but power walking back to his dorm's building.

  
"Hey you!" Jihoon heard a voice behind him call out. He turned around and saw the brown haired kid who sat next to him in his first class walking towards him. _This guy again? What does he want?_ Jihoon took a few steps back as the boy came to a standstill in front of him.

  
"Thanks a lot for not waking me up back there." The boy said in a sarcastic tone. Jihoon figured he must be talking about how he slept through the whole lecture they had together earlier this morning. He hadn't even bothered getting out any of his books or taking notes and he was still asleep when the lecture ended and Jihoon left for his next class.

  
" _You're_ the one who decided to sleep during the lecture." Jihoon stated, the comment in his head suddenly coming out into the air.

  
"Yeah but you were sitting right beside me, you could've at least woken me up when class ended. I was late for my second class and boy was my prof not happy." The brunette's voice got softer and his face seemed to cringe a little at the memory of that last part.

  
"Just because _you_ sat by _me_ doesn't mean it's my responsibility to wake you up, you brought whatever happened to you afterwards on yourself. Maybe don't sleep during class next time." Jihoon rebuked, rolling his eyes. For some reason talking to this guy was irritatingly easy, he was like what Jihoon would imagine an annoying friend would be like.

  
"-not nearly as shy-acting as he made you out to be."

  
"What?" Jihoon asked, not fully hearing the mumbling words coming out of the other guy's mouth.

  
"Anyway, I'm Woojin. Let's go eat lunch together, yeah?" the brunette asked, ending their previous conversation.

  
"No thanks." Jihoon said.

  
"Why not, are you busy right now?"

  
"No but-"

  
"Then what's the problem with accompanying me to have a quick lunch?" Woojin asked.

  
"The problem is that I don't want to!" The raven head exclaimed, starting to feel annoyed that this Woojin kid wouldn't just let it go and leave him alone already.

  
"Ok ok calm down I got it, _Mister Grumpy Pants_." Woojin put his hands up in retaliation. Jihoon glared at the brown haired boy for a few seconds before turning on his heels and walking away again to his dorm building. He walked in silence for a while, arriving a couple yards away from the left wing building until he couldn't take it anymore and stopped in his tracks once again, groaning loudly in annoyance before turning around.

  
"Why are you following me!?" Jihoon snapped at the brunette that had been walking a couple of feet behind him.

  
"My dorm room is in the left wing too, jeez." Woojin clarified. "Jisung must've been talking about some other Park Jihoon or something because you are nothing like his description of yo-"

  
"Jisung?" Jihoon repeated in confusion, only really focusing on just that part of whatever the brunette was talking about.

  
"Oh, speak of the devil." Woojin looked over Jihoon's shoulder. Jihoon turned around and saw Jisung in his RA uniform suddenly standing a few paces behind him, hand raising in what was probably a greeting. His random appearance out of nowhere caught Jihoon off guard, and he leapt back quite dramatically from the surprise and straight into Woojin, knocking them both on the ground. They both groaned in pain, ignoring the concerned voice of Jisung asking if they were okay.

  
"Can you -- _ow_.. get off me? Your elbow is digging into my ribs." Woojin groaned out from under Jihoon's body.

  
"Ah, yeah, sorry...thanks for breaking my fall?" Jihoon said jokingly, raising his upper body.

  
"It was against my will." Woojin retorted. Jihoon rolled over off of brunette and onto his knees to stand up when his head banged against something hard above him.

  
"Ow, what the-" Jihoon hissed in pain. He rubbed the top of his head and looked up, face changing from a look of pain and mild irritation to shock when he saw a pink glow he knew all to well.

  
_Shit_. The color in the raven haired boy's face began to slightly dissipate as he whipped his head up, around and side to side quickly.

  
_Shit shit shit_ Jihoon cursed inside as he saw the big cube shaped barrier he mistakenly created around Jisung, Woojin and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, it's been forever, sorry :/ besides the personal stuff that's going on in my life, i got writers block and didn't know how i wanted to continue the story even though i've literally ony written up to 3 chapters haha. but in the end i ended up changing a lot of how i originally planned on letting this fic play out. one of the changes i'll tell you is that this story will probably turn out a tiiiiny bit more supernatural/magical then i first intended, ability-wise that is. not too much so tho, it still will be a pretty normal uni au, but i think the new ideas i have will make this more fun and interesting to read (or at least i hope so heh). i really didn't know where i was going with this chapter and got stuck so i just left it for months, then today i was suddenly feeling up to continuing writing again to the point that i couldn't find a stopping point haha but the chapter felt like it was getting too long so...i'll save the rest for the next chapter~ (let's hope the update doesn't take as long this time :'/) thank you to whoever reads this and i hope you'll stick around for the upcoming chapters :)


End file.
